A VENOM Halloween
by Count Mallet
Summary: One-shot. Miles Mayhem goes trick-or-treating with his brother and a few of his agents. They already had masks, so why not put them to a different use? Rated Teen for suggestive banter and OOC humor. [S29-F22-O13]


_**A VENOM Halloween.**_

A _M.A.S.K. _fan fiction.

By Count Mallet.

* * *

Miles' colleagues all had confused looks on their faces? Did their boss really tell them go trick or treating? Still, it wasn't like anyone would recognize them in their masks – unless they happened to stop at a MASK agent's house.

Nash Gorey stopped at his first house and knocked on the door.

"Trick or treat!" he said joyously.

A woman answered the door and looked curiously at the adult. "I don't think I've ever seen a green elephant before," she finally said. She thought for a minute before dropping a piece of candy in Gorey's bag.

"Thank you!" Gorey replied politely. He couldn't believe someone actually gave him candy. He moved on to the next house.

On the next block, Vanessa Warfield rang a doorbell. A man opened the door and came out on the porch.

"Can I help you?" the man answering the door asked.

"Um, trick or treat," Vanessa replied in her best sultry voice.

The man continued to look at her. "You should have been here last night. Your dominatrix costume would have for sure won first place at my party," he said.

"Does this mean I don't get any candy?" Vanessa pouted.

"I'm afraid so," he replied before walking back inside and closing the door.

"Oh, poo," Vanessa replied. _"I'm not going away empty-handed,"_ she thought to herself. "Whip, on," she said. Using her mask, she snatched a couple of pieces of candy and moved on to the next house.

On he next street, Bruno walked up to a house. He stopped to admire the pumpkin whose color reminded him of his vehicle, Stinger.

"Umm, trick or treat. Do you have any peanut butter candy?" Bruno asked eagerly.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for this?" the lady asked nonchalantly.

Bruno ignored the question. "If you have any peanut butter candy, I'd like some of that please," he said.

"I think I hear my phone ringing. I better answer it," the lady lied. She couldn't get in the house fast enough.

Bruno, however, wasn't about to leave empty-handed.

"Magna-beam, on," he said. He grabbed the metal bowl and dumped the entire contents into his bag. "Just like taking candy from a MASK wimp!" he said proudly.

Sly Rax, the last VENOM agent going door-to-door, knocked on a door.

"What do you want?" A little girl asked.

"Is your mommy or daddy here?" Rax asked.

"Mommy, there's a creeper in a mask looking for you!" the girl yelled inside.

Rax panicked. "No! I'm not a creeper. I just want candy," he replied.

"Mommy!" the girl yelled, more fearful now.

Rax quickly ran off down the street. It was one thing to be a feared VENOM agent. The last thing he wanted was people thinking he was a creeper that terrorized kids. When the coast appeared clear, he decided to play a trick on the family instead.

"Sawblade, on!" he called out. Miniature circular blades shot out of his mask and flattened the rear tires on a station wagon.

"_That will teach them to mess with VENOM,"_ Rax thought. Undaunted, he walked to the next house. Maybe they would give him candy.

* * *

As the night slowly ended, Miles and his brother discussed the evening.

"Maxie, I told you people would give us candy. All you need is the right mask, a matching outfit, and a polite personality," Miles said.

"I **still** can't believe that you told the last guy we were supposed to be our favorite military leaders. And I can't believe he fell for it," Max replied.

"See what I mean? People are so gullible, you can trick them into anything tonight. I can only hope Vanessa, Goon, Mad Dog and Sly all made out just as well."

Later, at the Mayhem Mansion, everyone returned with their goodies.

"Did anyone play any tricks?" Max asked.

"I stole someone's candy with my magna-beam," Bruno quickly replied.

"And I flattened some tires," Rax added.

Miles chuckled as he replied, "So, VENOM got some tricks in after all. Very impressive."

Now, everyone emptied their bags to see what they collected over the course of the evening.

"So, did anyone get anything unusual?" Miles asked.

"Everybody thought I was an elephant. Someone even gave me a whole bag of peanuts," Gorey replied.

"Trade ya?" Bruno asked.

"Sure thing, Mad Dog. Give me some of that taffy. It's my favorite."

Vanessa noticed a small printed item. "Why would someone give me the story of Mary Magdalene?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Ha! Vanessa found the religious guy. Every block has one. We had someone like that when I was a kid. He kept telling me I was the devil's spawn," Rax said.

Vanessa, however would have the last laugh.

"Hey, who gave me three pennies and a box of raisins?" Rax asked.

"Better to have three pennies than no cents, Rax," Vanessa replied teasingly.

"Hey, I got a coupon for a free burger and fries!" Max called out. Suddenly, his facial expression changed. "Oh drat, you have to be 12 or under," he added.

"See, I told you this would work," Miles told everyone.

"Yeah, but I **hate** being nice to people, boss. I'd rather destroy them," Bruno replied.

"Don't worry, Mad Dog. We have another race coming up. You can destroy anything you want when we get there."

"Yeah, Bruno. Maybe you can finally get your wish and squash MASK," Max stated.

"You boys keep talking shop. I'm going to go take a hot bubble bath," Vanessa said as she slowly sashayed out of the room.

"I'm going to go eat my candy. Good night, Mr. Mayhem," Gorey said as he left with his bag of goodies.

One by one, everyone retired for the night. Halloween may have been fun, but it was time to wreak havoc on the world again tomorrow.

* * *

**Public Service Announcement**

* * *

"Hey dad, T-Bob and I are going to go out, now," Scott said.

"Do you remember the rules I gave you?" Matt asked in reply.

"Only go to neighbors I recognize; cross the street at crosswalks; and always say 'thank you' when I get candy."

"That's right. And be sure you can see through the eye holes in your mask. If you can't see around you, you might run into something or someone... or even get hit by a car."

"I remember, dad. That's why I cut them bigger – so I can see better."

"Good boy, Scott. Have fun tonight."

"You forgot the most important rule," T-Bob said.

"What's that?" Scott asked curiously.

"Never accept candy from VENOM," T-Bob replied before giggling.

Matt and Scott rolled their eyes and groaned. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Kenner and D.I.C. Enterprises own all M.A.S.K. characters & concepts. Reproduction of any part of this story without the author's permission is forbidden by the FFn terms of service.

**Commentary:** With today being Halloween, I thought about what costumes or masks people might wear. Somehow, I got the idea in my head "What would happen if VENOM went trick or treating?" So, this story was born.

I plan to post a MASK crossover soon, so this was a nice warmup to help me prepare for that.

Happy Halloween, everybody.


End file.
